


Pretty little Omega

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Hwang Hyunjin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Hair-pulling, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Yang Jeongin | I.N, Rimming, Rutting, Scent Marking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeongin didn't expect his heat to come so early. Especially when his Alpha wasn't home yet
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 70





	Pretty little Omega

Jeongin sighed as he walked into the kitchen searching for something to eat. Minho was so in the kitchen most likely grabbing something for Jisung.

"Innie do you know where the chocolate is?" Minho asked as he looked over at the younger.

"Yeah here Hyung." Jeongin said as he held out the bag for Minho, though as the other went to grab the bag he paused and furrowed his brows as he looked at the omega. "Innie did someone.....did someone scent mark you?" Minho asked he could smell the strong scent of an alpha lingering on the omega who was clueless.

"I don't think so? I was with Hyunjin yesterday." Jeongin replied innocently. He hadn't been with anyone beside Hyunjin yesterday since the elder had the idea of watching a movie and cuddling and of course Jeongin didn't turn down the opportunity to cuddle with his Hyung. Minho wasn't as oblivious as the small omega, he could smell Hyunjin's scent on the boy, clearly saying that this omega was taken.

"Here Hyung I'm gonna miss my movie." Jeongin said as he handed Minho the chocolate and grabbed the chips from the counter before heading back to his and Chan's shared dorm room. 

He closed the door and sat down on the bed his eyes glued to the movie playing. 

After four more movies and a whole bag of chips, Jeongin turned off the TV looking over at the clock. It wasn't too late though it was probably starting to get dark outside. The small omega reached over to set the remote down when a wave of heat hit him.

He shivered as he felt his body get hot. He felt like he was on fire. He felt uncomfortable with the sweats and hoodie hugging him making the heat feel worse. Teaes filled the boys eyes, his lower half was starting to throb as he felt something wet seep from him and soak his sweats.

Jeongin stripped out of his sweat pants that where soaked from the constant slick he produced. Wanting some kind of relief the small omega pulled his boxers down and grabbed a pillow.

He placed it between his legs rubbing his small cock against the fabric for some relief. The omega let out a gasp as he continued to grind onto the pillow. 

The small omega whined not having enough. He wanted to be filled and full, he wanted his Alpha. Biting his lip to hide his moans, the boy reached back with his fingers. Placing them at his entrance, he quickly pushed one in letting out a small sigh as he did. 

He pumped his fingers in and out of his glistening hole, slick running down his trembling thighs as he did. With a sniffle Jeongin inhaled the scent of Hyunjin, from the blanket, wanting more of the calming Pine. "Please, please Hyungie." He moaned as he pushed another finger in.

A knock on the door startled the omega who looked up, removing his fingers as the door opened. 

"Innie you okay?" A voice asked, the omega recognizing as Chan. The older male walked in, immediately slamming his hand over his nose as the scent of an omega in heat filled his senses. "Alpha?" 

Chan looked over to see Jeongin sitting on the bed, slick covering the sheets his face flushed as he stared at Chan. "Shit." Chan cursed as he quickly stumbled back to the door. He quickly left the room slamming the door shut behind him. Leaving the omega alone.

Another wave of heat hit Jeongin making him shakily fall onto the bed a sob leaving him as he grasped the sheets. He didn't like this, it felt horrible. It was like his body was on fire. 

"Jeongin? Doll?" A voice called as the door opened and closed. The small omega looked up to see Hyunjin standing there a concerned look on his face as he panted looking like he had run a marathon.

More tears filled the omega's eyes as he looked at the Alpha. "Hyungie." He hiccuped as he looked at yhe other boy who quickly rushed over. "Hurts Jinnie." Jeongin said as the other stroked his blue locks. "Shh, its okay Hyungie will help." Hyunjin said as he helped the omega out of his hoodie. 

The small omega was fully bare now. His frame much smaller than Hyunjin's larger one. "How about you let Hyungie make you feel good huh?" Hyunjin asked as he kissed the boys cheek. "Please. Please make Innie feel good." Jeongin croaked out.

"So pretty begging for Alpha." Hyunjin mumbled as he sucked on the youngers boy milky collar boy. "I'm gonna prep you okay little fox?" Hyunjin said as he pressed a finger against the pink hole. He pushed the digit in earning a gasp from Jeongin. "More..more please." The omega pleaded, Hyunjin moved the finger in and out.

Jeongin let out moans and gasped as Hyunjin added a second finger. This time pushing deeper, he rubbed the small omega's walls until a loud man erupted from the younger boy. "Found it."

Hyunjin pressed the spot once more, making Jeongin moan and grind down on the fingers. "I'm gonna add one more mkah love." 

Hyunjin pushed a third finger passed the omegas rim. Stretching him further. 

He pulled out his fingers, making Jeongin whine at feeling empty. A.shakey gasp left the boy as he felt something warm press against his rim. A growl left Hyunjin as he lapped up the slick leaking from the omega's hole. Wanting more of the raspberry slick. 

Pulling away from the hole the Alpha stripped out of his clothes before flipping the omega onto his hands and knees. "So pretty. You want alpha to fuck you huh. To breed you and fill you huh kitten?" Hyunjin growled.

"Yes, yes please breed kitten." Jeongin moaned, Hyunjin lined up with the omega's entrance slowly pushing in, knowing this was the boys first time. Jeongin bit into the sheets as he felt himself being stretched wider and wider as a Hyunjin pushed in inch by thick inch. The alpha shushed the omegas cries as he finally bottomed out.

After a few minutes Jeongin gave a small nod. "Move." He mumbled. Hyunjin slowly pulled out leaving the tip in before thrusting back in hitting the omega's prostate in one go. 

"More." Jeongin mewled as he pushed back. Hyunjin growled as he gripped the boys small waist his nails digging into the omegas hips probably leaving bruises. The Alphas thrusts got faster and harder until he was pounding into the omega.

"Close, g-gonna cum." Jeongin hiccuped as tears of pleasure ran down his cheeks. Hyunjin snaked his hand around grabbing the small omegas cock and pumping it in time with his thrusts. 

"Come on. Cum for Alpha kitten."

Jeongin moaned again as the Alpha hit his prostate again Cummings onto Hyunjin's hand and the sheets. The Alpha continued to thrust into the omega pounding into him as he felt his knot swell. 

"Gonna pump you full of my cum. Gonna breed you so good, hmm you'd like that huh being stuffed with Alphas cum hmm?" Hyunjin growled.

"Yes, please please." Jeongin gasped as he gripped the sheets, his knuckles white as sweat trickled down his forehead. Hyunjin grabbed the omegas chin making him face him as he kissed the boy 

Hyunjin pushed in his knot releasing inside the omega who moaned at the feeling of being full. Jeongin placed his hand over his stomach where a small bump formed from the amount of cum filling him.

"I love you." He mumbled softly.

Hyunjin chuckled as kissed his cheek.

"I love you to kitten."


End file.
